Evil Makoola
by gothamcity29
Summary: It's well known the Makoola's protect the royalty if Kinkow. However what if there was one that never did and wanted to rule instead?


PAIR OF KINGS: EVIL MAKOOLA

MAIN

King Brady

King Boomer

Mason Makoola

Mikayla Makoola

VILLAIN

Luke Makoola

Lanny

It's a perfect and sunny day on the island of Kinkow where its two kings lazily are out for a stroll. They are really tired and it has only been five minutes and so they get out their snacks and chow down. When all of a sudden they hear a scream for help from the distance. The voice says, "Someone please help me I can't take it anymore!" Which is then followed by a sob and so the kings go to see what it is. It's a young man locked in a tower and the kings see him. They with their usual wit joke about the situation and asks who it is. The voice tells them, "I'm Luke and I've been stuck in this tower for four years. With nothing to do but watch DVD's of Star Trek! Not that I'm complaning." Well King Brady then jests, "Well if he's not complaining Boomer let's go."

Luke tells them to wait and if he lets him go he will be forever in their debt. The pair has to say they are the kings and don't need anymore servants. However he says, "Really you're the kings?! Well I bet you really don't need me as you are kings and can do what you want." However they have to say that even though they are the kings people still tell them what to do. All the meetings and conferences and even though they do what they want it comes back to bite them in the butt. So Luke tells them if they get him out he can be the servant in charge of the fun department. They like the sound of that and so acting without a second or third thought they let him go. He is out of the tower now and thanks the two kings for letting him go.

The kings ask though about why he was locked in the tower anyway and he tells them. He was locked in the tower by an evil warrior who was jealous of how he smart he is. Yeah the kings know they feeling as they tell themselves people have been jealous of how smart they are. The kings then introduce themselves and Brady and Boomer and Luke says, "Nice to meet you I'm Luke, Luke Makoola." Boomer then says, "Hey Brady he has the same last name as Mason and Mikayla. How weird is that?" Luke then has to say, "Did you say Mason? Mason Makoola is my uncle and who's Mikayla?" So then the pair of kings explain that Mason is their Chief of Security and Mikayla is their head guard and Mason's daughter.

He finds all this fascinating but wants to go to the castle but tells the kings he'll catch up. So they leave and Luke says to himself, "Those two stupid jerks are the kings? Man taking over Kinkow will be easier then I thought." Wow it looks like the kings have once again doomed the island and the so called twins don't even know it yet.

Back at the castle Brady and Boomer see Mason and he says, "Greetings my kings how was your daily five minute walk?" There is a hint of sarcasm but they do tell Mason about their new friend Luke. They also ask Mason on why they never told them he had a nephew. Mason then has to tell them, "Oh my kings you didn't let Luke out of the tower did you? Because if you did it could bring destruction on all of Kinkow." The kings look at each other with the looks they give when they know they did something wrong again. So they ask some more about Luke and Mason tells them, "Well my kings you know it's been the Makoola's mission in life to protect the royalty of Kinkow. However in every family there is a black sheep and that sheep was Luke. Ever since he was a child we knew he was evil. He would hide the television remote and make fun of everyone. He even thought the Makoola's should rule and he tried to take over Kinkow. Until I stopped him and locked him up in that tower."

Wow the kings see the really messed up however their evil cousin Lanny overheard everything. He wants to find Luke and Lanny wants Luke to help him take over Kinkow and get rid of the kings. In the jungle of Kinkow Luke paces back and forth on a plan to get rid of the kings and make him ruler. However the so called sweet cousin Lanny comes in and says he has an idea. Jumping out from the shadows as he usually does to talk to people. Luke asks who he is and Lanny tells him, "I'm those dopey kings cousin Lanny. I was next in line to become king until they showed up. Since then I've been trying to get rid of them and become the king of Kinkow." Luke then has to ask Lanny, "Just how long have you been trying? Those two are dumber then a bag of dim broken lightbulbs."

Lanny knows that but says how they are incredibly lucky and so he wants Luke to help him get rid of them. Luke on the other hand tells Lanny he doesn't need help but could always use a minion. So he pulls out a black bag with magic dust in it. He sprinkles Lanny with some and it turns him into a mindless and loyal slave. So now Lanny is under Luke's control and then tells him his plan for taking over Kinkow. He wants to replace the kings with dopelgangers but doesn't quite know how. So Lanny tells him about the plant duplicates that tried to take over Kinkow before. He could use them as his pawns and take over that way. Luke likes that idea and so he commands Lanny to take him to the plant clones now.

Now in the king's bedroom both Brady and Boomer know they messed up again and need to stop Luke. However they are clueless at where to start however Boomer does remember that Luke wanted to meet Makayla. Then Brady with a huge struck of luck thinks that maybe Luke will try to turn Mikayla evil. So now they need to save her and their kingdom and rush out of their room. Running down to the courtyard they see Mikayla and tell her about her Luke. She said she met him and he seems really nice but wonders why her dad would keep him a secret. Brady says, "Look Mikayla your cousin Luke is evil girl. He even used his evil powers to get us to let him go." Boomer then says how they just let him out of the tower and Brady hits Boomer on the stomach to get him to stop.

Mikayla doesn't believe what they're saying as Luke has been nothing but nice to her and wanted to catch up. She even gets angry at them and especially Brady only for him to say, "You are angry when you're cute Mikayla." Followed by a wink to her only for Mikayla to punch him in the stomach and she storms off. So both kings then realize they are going to have to save Kinkow on their own yet again. However Mason just pops up and tells the kings he will help them. To protect his daughter, save Kinkow, and fixing the king's mistakes again.

So they run off to find her only for the castle to now be deserted and then Luke and Lanny can sneak in. At the dungeon both evil ones can see the plant clones but can see that they are withering away. As it looks like they haven't been given enough water so Luke says, "Plant clones of the ever so stupid kings of Kinkow. If you pledge to serve me I will sprit you with magic water that will keep you alive forever." The two plant clones don't have any other option so they except the proposition. He sprays them with the water and they magically return to their original state. They are then let free however they don't intend to keep their side of the bargain. Luke thought as much so he takes his magic dust and uses it on them and it works. He tells Lanny he a little bit of weed killer in the dust so it will work on them.

So he now has his minion and the plant clones to replace the kings so now all he has to do is set a trap. However his new cousin Mikayla overheard everything and came to stop it and tells Luke, "Luke you can't do this a Makoola is suppose to protect Kinkow not rule it." Well he wants to rule it and he wants Mikayla to join him but she will not and will fight her cousin if she must. However the plant clones can take her and Lanny suggests using the magic dust on her. He does not want that as he wants her to join his crusade willingly but as she must not warn the others Luke has Mikayla locked up in his tower. So now all he has to do is get the kings and that should be very easy.

The kings with Mason are looking all over the island for Luke even going to the dark side to find him. Except all they've gotten was a sting from a waka waka bug and nearly falling in quicksand. That was all in a fifteen minute period where the kings just dragging themselves around. No luck in sight though so Brady suggests they just go back to the castle and Mason thinks that is a good idea. As they make their way back to the castle the clone kings pose as the original. They tell the people the evil plant clones escaped thanks to Mason Makoola. If anyone sees them they must be reported on site and there is a reward for their capture. With that said everyone in the courtyard vanishes with nothing but the sound of skidmarks and smoke left.

Luke comes out from behind the throne and says, "Good work my evil henchmen. With everyone out looking for the bumbling kings I will rule Kinkow by sundown." However Mason and the real kings come in and plan to stop Luke and his mad plan. The clone kings tell the guards to sieze them as they say Mason and the other two are the evil clones. Clone King Brady commands for them to be put in the dungeon but Mikayla makes it back in time. She tells Luke she was able to ditch the guards and has come back to stop her evil cousin. Luke still wants Mikayla to join him in his noble quest. He even says one of the perks is that she won't have to listen to anymore of Brady's lame come ons. As tempting as that is to Mikayla she will not do it and draws her machete. Luke is unarmed but pulls out one of the swords in the light fixtures on the island.

However Mason does say Luke was never taught how to fight but Luke says, "I learned by watching four years of Errol Flynn movies and copying his movements." So now Mikayla and Luke duel each showing an incredible amount of skill. As they jump from table to chair and so on displaying their skills others place bets on who will win. Brady goes for Mikayla of course while Lanny and the plant clones go for their master. They then make their way up the stairs with their impressive dueling skill. Then to find themselves on the king's balcony for everyone to watch. Luke then finally manages to disarm Mikayla and her sword falls to the ground. He then asks her, "Well Mikayla are you ready to give up yet and join me in my crusade?" She then concedes and tells him she will go along with it and that causes Luke to lower his guard. Where then Mikayla disarms him and throws him over the balcony and he falls on the plant clones.

The guards then pick all three of them up and now they will be punished for their crimes. Mason then decrees, "Luke for your crimes on the kings and great people of Kinkow I say that you shall be banished to the dark side. Where you will live out the rest of your days in solitude." However Luke won't allow it as he was locked in the tower all alone so the kings say he can have the king clones as company. He is then ordered to lift the spell on Lanny and Luke does. Lanny is free and with his usual cowardly wit manages to fool the kings with a story as to how he came under Luke's power. He then runs away and the three prisoners are taken away to the dark side. Mikayla then comes back down from the balcony and Mason goes to comfort her. Brady in his what he would call player attitude also tries to hug her. Only for Mason to look at the king with one of his signature glares and Brady backs off.

Now on the dark side Luke and the plant clones are chained to a rock and are depressed. The clone Brady even says, "You know at least we have each other huh master?" Where then Luke has to say, "Oh shut up will you? I think this is a worse punishment then being locked up in that tower. Having to listen to two of the Three Stooges for the rest of my days." Where then the scene ends with Luke vowing to get revenge on the kings, his uncle, and his cousin Mikayla.


End file.
